Serious Regrets
is the second episode of Big Brother 3. Episode Summary This week the target was already heavily set on the heavy artillery alliance consisting of Bailey, Bryce, Topaz, Ziggy, Ben and Max, especially Bailey as he was seen as the leader of the alliance and the stronger player. The targeting however came mainly from the inside and not the outside, Ben and his real alliance partner Clifford wanted to weaken Heavy Artillery before they got too powerful and Max was planning on using his other alliance with Tadd, Brianna and Jenna, called the Devil’s Advocates to take down Heavy Artillery. Ziggy and Logan had gotten closer and agreed to make an alliance, Ziggy decided to tell Logan about the Heavy Artillery alliance. Ziggy also warned Logan that he was their main target at the moment. Ziggy also decided to tell Calvin about the HA alliance. At the head of household competition, Trace ended up winning. After the competition, Trace took the opportunity to get an alliance called Air Strike formed, consisting of Trace, Ben, Trent and Clifford. Logan was trying to make sure the target would not be on him and instead would be on the people targeting him, he made sure Trace knew about the Heavy Artillery alliance Ziggy had told him about. Calvin had also already been talking to Trace about going after Bailey, so Trace who already was thinking about gunning for Bailey was now sure about getting rid of a Heavy Artillery member. One of the only few loyal Heavy Artillery members, Bryce was also having doubts about the alliance after hearing from Calvin that Bailey was targeting him. At the nomination ceremony, Trace nominated Bryce and Topaz for eviction, the plan was for someone to win the veto and use it so he could backdoor Bailey. After hearing about the Heavy Artillery alliance, Tadd was feeling unsure about his alliances, he had one with Bailey and felt betrayed by him, he wasn’t happy with Max either, but at least Max admitted it to him and seemed to really be with him. Trace won his second competition of the week at the power of veto competition, he decided to use the power of veto to take Bryce off the block and set his backdoor plan into motion by putting Bailey on the block as the replacement nominee against Topaz. Topaz was slightly confused about not really getting along with the types of people he normally would be getting along with: the girls and the gays and how instead he was working with the older bearded straight men: Ben & Clifford. Things were getting heated in the house, a counter alliance against Heavy Artillery had been formed, but Ziggy leaked that too, exposing his second major alliance. Everyone’s eyes were set on Ziggy, it was getting known that he had exposed and thrown two alliances under the bus, half of the house had been thrown under the bus by him. After Ziggy himself asked the house who threw him under the buss as he had heard that people knew about him, Bailey who knew he was getting evicted anyway had enough and called him out on it in the house in front of everyone. After the house meeting/argument and yelling at Ziggy, he was really upset and felt really bad about what he had done and how the others reacted to it. To everyone, Bailey was the obvious choice to evict, but a last minute attempt was made to change it up to keep him and evict Topaz. It did however fail and Bailey got evicted in a vote of 7 to 4. Day 8 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Dolphin Olympics 2 :: Description: The goal of this game is gain as many points as possible by doing tricks with a dolphin. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Trace Day 9 *Nomination Ceremony Day 10 Day 11 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Shells :: Description: In this competition, the players were given 10 shells each, they had to distribute them between eachother or keep their shells if they wanted. Whoever had the least shells in the end won the power of veto, if it had tied for least shells, the person with most shells would win. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Trace Day 12 *POV Ceremony Day 13 Day 14 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia